Melocotones en la montaña
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Un Sawk salvaje que vive a los pies de una montaña, entrena duro día a día desde hace años para hacer frente a su más fiero y poderoso rival, Throh, ante quien este orgulloso pokemon no se ha rendido ni una sola vez. Este día sin embargo, una dolorosa lección por parte de su enemigo le enseñará el valor de la humildad, y de saber aprovechar sabiamente su tiempo en este mundo. OS


Saludos c:

Dejo a continuación uno de los pocos Os de pokemon que he escrito, esta vez dedicado a un par de pokemon de la quinta generación, **sawk** y su contraparte **throh** ovo Digamos que yo me quedé hasta la cuarta generación (he ido subiendo de a poco en conocimiento con los juegos xD antes solo había llegado hasta la tercera) pero jugando y jugando me he encariñado un montón con montones de pokemon de otras generaciones ovo como este pokemon azul, por ejemplo.

Sin más se los dejo.

* * *

**Melocotones en la montaña.**

El pokemon azulado abrió lentamente los ojos, a la par que los primeros rayos de sol tocaban aquella parte de la montaña. Parpadeó un par de veces, observó en rededor y vio que todo estaba tranquilo y normal, como debía ser. Luego estiró las piernas que estaban cruzadas, desenvolvió sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y de un movimiento se bajó de la rama de aquel árbol en donde había pasado la noche.

Cayó perfectamente, se irguió e inspiró profundamente. Un nuevo día comenzaba a los pies de la gran montaña, y Sawk lo iniciaría como correspondía: entrenando.

Empezó con una práctica de tai chi. Sus brazos y piernas se estiraron lentamente mientras ejecutaba los primeros movimientos. Luego se estiraron, contrajeron y relajaron sus articulaciones, y cada músculo de su cuerpo despertaba enteramente y sentía la energía matutina fluyendo por sus venas. Mantenía su respiración constante y profunda, llevando así oxigeno a cada parte de su cuerpo. Pasada una hora completa y habiendo entrado en calor, inició con los ejercicios más fuertes. Primero fue el karate.

Sus brazos y piernas lanzaron poderosos y rápidos golpes, precisos y calculados a un enemigo imaginario. Este enemigo tenía forma, tamaño, peso y nombre. Había sido su enemigo desde hacía diez años, cuando Sawk había llegado a aquella montaña y había elegido ese pequeño espacio como su nuevo hogar. Mientras seguía ejecutando sus movimientos, el pokemon azul recordó la primera vez que se habían visto.

Aquella zona no tenía dueño alguno, pero a Throh le incomodó el llegar allí y ver a un intruso a los pies de _su montaña_. Él vivía varios metros más arriba, pero bajaba cada día con un yugo en su enorme espalda y dos grandes cubos para traer agua desde el río que pasaba cerca. Había llegado al lugar muchos años antes que el novato, y se sorprendió de verlo aparecer sin más. Sawk estaba entrenando en aquel momento, y cuando escuchó al otro acercarse, se volvió y se quedó viendo con el aparecido.

—Esos movimientos que practicas—dijo el pokemon rojo, con una mano sosteniendo el yugo de madera en su espalda—son patéticos.

Sawk abrió expresivamente los ojos y la boca ante la insolencia.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar mi entrenamiento?—exigió saber. Obviamente el otro era un descortés y no sabía con quien trataba.

Throh rió sarcásticamente y puso una mano en su cintura, indicando la cinta negra que le rodeaba.

—Sé lo que digo, por eso lo digo.

—Te enseñaré respeto—dijo Sawk, tomando su posición de pelea—, y aprenderás.

El aludido rió nuevamente, y pese a su gran cuerpo robusto y al madero que cargaba con los cubos, se las arregló fácilmente para esquivar todos los golpes de su rival. El yugo se convirtió en su arma y retuvo con él todos los puñetazos y patadas que el otro le envió. Arrojó los cubos de madera al aire y atacó con él en una serie de rápidos golpes que Sawk contuvo a su vez, mientras su oponente volvía a atrapar diestramente las cubetas en su palo. El luchador más joven tuvo que reconocer la habilidad del otro, pero no aprobaba su irreverencia.

Siguieron luchando toda la tarde, hasta que Sawk destruyó de una poderosa patada el yugo de madera, y enfurecido ante el movimiento, Throh le golpeó directamente con el bastón quebrado marcándole para siempre la cara en el lado derecho con la madera afilada. Ese día no hubo ganador, y en las miles de veces que volvieron a encontrarse nunca lo hubo.

Una vez que hubo concluido su práctica de karate, el pokemon azul pasó a un rápido ejercicio de boxeo. Sobre la punta de sus pies y dando pequeños saltos adelante y atrás, el luchador llevó sus puños bajo la barbilla y cerca del pecho. Luego lanzó rápidos puñetazos, tal y como su viejo amigo Hitmonchan le enseñara. Cambió luego la dirección y siguió con el otro brazo durante largos minutos. Cuando acabó, pasó luego a practicar kung fu, una de sus artes marciales preferidas.

Su habilidad en la pelea era sin igual. Sus piernas eran ágiles, ligeras, poderosas. Podía alcanzar varios metros de altura con un salto, aunque nunca tantos como lo hiciera su viejo compañero Blaziken. De él aprendió a lanzar las mejores y más potentes patadas, con las que podía derribar un árbol. La fuerza y precisión de sus golpes eran descomunales, pudiendo dejar enormes agujeros en el suelo de un puñetazo. Sawk tenía suficiente para estar muy orgulloso de sus largos años de entrenamiento al lado de distintos maestros, pero había aún una materia que no conseguía dominar enteramente, y era la de la paciencia. Ese día la entrenaría nuevamente hasta que pudiera perfeccionarla.

Cuando acabó su entrenamiento, descansó con una última práctica de tai chi: estos ejercicios le servían tanto para preparar su cuerpo para el entrenamiento, como para relajarlo después del agotamiento de una pelea. Podía distribuir equitativamente la energía por su cuerpo y liberar el exceso retenido en sus músculos agotados, normalizar la respiración y despejar la mente. Cuando hubo concluido todo ya había pasado el mediodía hacía un par de horas. Suspiró y se felicitó por el trabajo. Luego, subió de un salto al árbol en donde vivía, desanudó la bolsa de cuero gastado que tenía allí escondida y se dedicó a su siguiente actividad: recolectar melocotones.

Cerca del río crecía el único árbol de melocotones de toda aquella montaña. El pokemon azul iba allá una vez por semana, recogía los mejores frutos en su bolsa y juntaba además otros tipos de bayas y verduras, las que lavaba en el río. Una vez que terminaba, echaba una carrera hacia la cima, en donde su rival esperaba.

Antes de encontrárselo, lo primero que se divisaba a lo lejos era el árbol en donde Throh vivía. Como él, el pokemon rojo había escogido un árbol grande donde habitar, y dormía resguardado en la altura de las ramas. Sin embargo y como ya hubieran pasado veinte años desde que él llegara al lugar, su viejo y pesado cuerpo ya no podía alcanzar las ramas, y dormía en la misma posición de brazos y piernas cruzadas de Sawk, solo que con su espalda contra el tronco, en el suelo. Allí lo encontró el pokemon azul, meditando. Throh lo escuchó venir y sonrió.

—Llegas tarde, niño—dijo, con su aire socarrón habitual.

El aludido sonrió y le devolvió la pelota.

—No fue fácil quitarle los melocotones a los Pidgey, viejo—dijo, sentándose frente a él.

Los dos pokemon se miraron y se saludaron con una leve inclinación. A un lado del pokemon rojo había una pequeña cesta de mimbre, en donde y como el luchador azul, Throh había recolectado algunas frutas y frutos secos que crecían en la parte alta de la montaña, y que no se daban a los pies de ésta. Antes de dar inicio a la primera comida del día, y después de haber concluido cada cual su entrenamiento, los dos rivales levantaron sus puños cerrados, los batieron tres veces y luego soltaron: piedra para Sawk, tijeras para Throh.

— ¡Diablos!—exclamó el más viejo.

El otro sonrió victorioso, cogió la sesta y eligió todas las almendras, dejando el resto de las frutas allí. Al ganador le correspondía la parte que quisiera del desayuno del rival. Los dos pokemon comenzaron a comer.

—Hoy hice un agujero de cuatro metros de diámetro de un puñetazo en el suelo—dijo Sawk orgulloso y con su puño en alto.

— ¡Bah!—rió el otro—He hecho agujeros el doble de grandes con mi pie.

— ¡Grrr! ¡Mejoraré, ya verás! Seré el mejor maestro luchador del mundo un día, y tú tendrás que reconocérmelo—dijo, apuntando a su rival.

—Eso pasará cuando me crezca cabello—rió el pokemon rojo.

Sawk no rió ante el comentario mordaz, pero sí lo hizo de imaginar al viejo con cabello. Ambos pokemon habían luchado tantas cientas de veces, que acabaron desarrollando gran admiración y luego simpatía por el otro, hasta que terminaron volviéndose amigos-rivales. Sawk se dio cuenta de esto el día en que su enemigo no se presentó a luchar y él mismo fue a buscarlo montaña arriba. Throh había sido picado la tarde anterior por un Venípede salvaje que le dejó agonizando, y Sawk no se lo pensó dos veces para salir a buscar bayas y ayudarlo, con la excusa de que debía sobrevivir y luchar nuevamente contra él, hasta que admitiera que era el mejor. Throh ciertamente no se lo reconoció, pero también se dio cuenta de que el novato no era en realidad un mal sujeto, y poco a poco creció entre ellos aquella larga amistad.

Pero no era solo amistad y pelea lo que unía a los dos pokemon. Ambos eran maestro y alumno del otro, pues Throh, a pesar de su personalidad sardónica y arrolladora, era el pokemon más paciente del universo, mientras que a su vez, Sawk era el pokemon más educado y respetuoso, cualidad que el más viejo nunca pudo aprender, y siempre acabó riéndose y ofendiendo a sus rivales. Throh ansiaba que la formalidad del "niño" se le contagiara con el pasar del tiempo, tanto como Sawk deseaba aprender a tener tanta paciencia como el "viejo". Ciertamente habían aprendido un poco el uno del otro, y el pokemon azul esperaba que las cosas siguieran así.

—Toma—dijo Sawk, estirándole varios de los melocotones.

— ¿Y porqué me los regalas?—quiso saber el otro— ¿Acaso sientes lástima de mi?

—Algo así—rió el más joven—, después de todo, sé que los melocotones son tu debilidad.

—Sí, como el dolor de espalda—rió el mayor también, quien desgraciadamente ya sentía los achaques de su vejez.

Cogió los frutos y los saboreó a gusto. Indudablemente eran su fruta preferida, y si no fuera porque la edad lo tenía anclado en su sitio hubiese ido él mismo a buscarlos montaña abajo. Pero Throh ya no podía recorrer largas distancias, menos cuesta arriba. Su entrenamiento de toda la vida había mantenido su poderoso cuerpo fuerte y estable bastante más de lo que a un pokemon común y corriente, y también mantenía alejado la enfermedad, pero era imposible eludir a los años y a la vejez. Él lo sabía perfectamente, y Sawk también. Por eso era él quien le traía sus frutos favoritos una vez por semana, y quien subía y bajaba cada día llevándole agua al pokemon mayor.

Después de que comieron y conversaron durante un par de horas, Sawk se levantó y cogió el yugo (el segundo que Throh tuvo que hacerse) con las cubetas vacías. Se lo echó a la espalda y se volvió para iniciar el descenso.

—Estaré aquí en un rato—dijo, echando a andar.

— ¡Y no derrames nada!—exigió el pokemon rojo en tono de broma— ¡Ayer me trajiste tan poca agua que hoy apenas me he podido bañar!

— ¡Con razón apestabas tanto!

Los dos pokemon rieron abiertamente mientras el más joven marchaba a paso rápido de regreso montaña abajo. Estuvo allí en poco: llenó los baldes de madera, los cargó nuevamente e inició el ascenso. Aquel gesto no solo era una muestra de amabilidad a su respetado rival: también le servía como entrenamiento, así que el pokemon sacaba buen provecho de ello. Tardó poco más en subir que en bajar y cuando llegó arriba, Throh seguía sentado con su espalda contra el tronco. Sawk rodeó el árbol y fue a dejar los cubos bajo un pequeño alero hecho de ramas y piedras. Se levantó y movió un poco su brazo derecho en círculos ante una pequeña molestia causada por el peso.

—No he derramado ni una gota esta vez—dijo, volviéndose a ver al mayor.

El sol del atardecer daba desde atrás al gran árbol y a la figura del pokemon rojizo, quien sentado con la piernas cruzadas y las cayendo manos sobre éstas, tenía los ojos cerrados. No respondió al comentario del otro, quien hizo un leve gesto con la boca.

— ¡Hmph! Si quiera podrías decir algo amable: incluso te regalé mis melocotones y eso que fuiste el perdedor el día de hoy.

Pero Throh siguió en su lugar, sentado y con los ojos cerrados. Sawk sabía que el mayor era muy apegado a la meditación pero no era para que le ignorara de ese modo. Puso ambas manos en la cintura y avanzó algunos pasos hasta estar frente a él.

— ¡Oye, viejo! ¿Estás escuchando lo que digo?—quiso saber.

Vio que en la mano del pokemon había un melocotón que tenía las marcas de una mordida, pero no le habían arrancado ningún pedazo. Sawk se extrañó y se agachó, tomando al otro del brazo y moviéndolo un poco.

—Throh. Throh, te estoy hablando—le llamó, sin conseguir que el pokemon respondiera.

Le observó fijamente: su cabeza estaba un poco ladeada y tenía una leve sonrisa pintada en la cara rojiza. El pokemon azul le movió otro poco, empezando a preocuparse y temiéndose repentinamente lo peor.

—Vamos, viejo; no juegues de nuevo. Sabes que a esta edad esos juegos asustan a cualquiera, ¿sabes?

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. Sawk se quedó petrificado en su sitio y la respiración se le atoró en el pecho. Tragó saliva con dificultad y puso con cuidado su mano en el cuello del otro, buscando su pulso. No lo encontró. Sus ojos se abrieron expresivamente y una leve sacudida le estremeció. Lo intentó de nuevo y también en la muñeca gruesa del mayor. No había nada.

El pokemon más joven terminó de comprender lo que había pasado y su mirada se clavó en el suelo bajo ellos. Se arrodilló un largo momento al lado de su viejo rival y se quedó allí, pensando. Recordando. Tratando de digerir enteramente la idea de que su más grande y respetado oponente se había ido de su lado de un momento a otro. Ni siquiera habían alcanzado a decirse adiós…aunque tampoco nunca hubo un "hola". Hacía tan solo un rato había estado comiendo y charlando con aquel maestro de las artes marciales, y ahora repentinamente se encontraba solo. Totalmente solo. Qué efímera era la vida, pensó.

Tragó con dificultad el nudo en su garganta y se quedó viendo al pokemon rojo. Se preguntó porqué se habría marchado tan feliz, con esa sonrisa y tan tranquilamente. Entonces volvió a mirar el melocotón en su mano y lo comprendió. Al menos había tenido la oportunidad de degustar su fruta preferida una última vez. Lástima que no habían alcanzado a tener un encuentro final. Sawk le hubiera dicho entonces y sin reparos que él había sido el mejor maestro pokemon de pelea con el que se hubiera encontrado en su vida. Se lamentó profundamente haber esperado tanto para decírselo. Al parecer, el orgullo era otra faceta que tenía que vencer.

Tardó un largo momento en recuperarse de las fuertes emociones que lo mantuvieron allí anclado. Nunca había perdido a alguien, y no imaginaba lo que era aquello entonces. Throh le había enseñado más cosas que nadie, incluso ahora, cuando no estaba. Inspiró profundamente al fin, se levantó y se alejó algunos metros. Con sus propias manos cavó un agujero en el suelo lo suficientemente grande y profundo. Con gran pesar fue hasta el pokemon y lo levantó, depositándolo en la fosa de tierra húmeda. Se arrodilló frente al agujero, observó al otro abajo y se despidió. Antes de cubrir el hoyo, regresó a los pies del árbol y recogió el melocotón que se había caído de manos de Throh. Lo dejó caer en el pecho del otro y finalmente dejó caer también la tierra sobre él.

Muchos años pasaron desde aquel entonces. Sawk nunca abandonó la montaña ni su entrenamiento, y muchísimos entrenadores con sus pokemon de lucha llegaron a sus manos para aprender, después de que se corriera el rumor de un hábil maestro que habitaba en aquel lugar. Él les enseñó a todos, con gran paciencia y sin pedir nada a cambio, y también aprendió de sus estudiantes muchas y grandes cosas, guardando especialmente el recuerdo de ellos para hacerle compañía en la soledad del monte. El árbol de melocotones que crecía junto al río envejeció y murió, pero él siempre tuvo de aquella deliciosa fruta para abastecerse. Subía una vez cada semana al árbol que había crecido allá arriba, y compartía las tardes comiendo melocotones junto al mejor amigo que había hecho en la vida.

**FIN**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Sí, tiene final triste :') apuesto que no se lo esperaban. Espero que les haya gustado y quieran dejarme sus reviews :D


End file.
